A Deadly Desire
by XxSilentXSoulxX
Summary: Jennifer Wolff is a normal girl until she meets Will Hunter, and Adam Battista who live with a terrible secret. Being a vampire. Her life turns upside down when her friends get killed in unusual ways. And its up to these hot vampires to save the rest.


Chapter 1: A Normal Life

It was a cold night and I was still working the register. The nights were always slow for me, but then there was always a late mob that comes to the store 20 minutes before closing. Even 20 minutes wasn't enough for us working behind the counter. Tonight it's only Cody, Heather and I.

Heather started mopping the floor. "What time are we closing?"

"In about an hour."

"Yeah, but what time will it be?" She asked.

"8."

Once it hit 8, I started to close my register. "Hey, Jennifer, want to go to a party tonight with us?" Heather asked me. I didn't say anything, just looked at the stack of money in front of me, I quickly gave her a glance, grabbed the cash and put it in a brown bag.

"Us who?" I didn't need to ask the question. I knew exactly who it would be. Heather and Cody of course, who else? They always seemed like a couple because they hung out together too much.

"Me and Cody. We're going to a party tonight with some friends."

I thought about the idea of hanging out with them. Then again, they were only workers, not close friends. And, I wouldn't trust hanging out with Cody. He had black hair, and had the same do' as Peter Parker from Spider Man. He has to be gay, I thought to myself.

"No, I have school tomorrow."

"Getting drunk not on your agenda, or are you just boring?" He asked.

With that said, I finished up closing my register. "Both, plus I don't hang out with gays." I stored the brown bag with the money into a safe, and locked it up. Cody did the same and Heather put the mop away. "I aint gay." He defended himself. "Hey-sh! Go back to being gay." I didn't hate homosexuals. Hell, I would say they are the funniest people to hang out with. But it was hell of a lot of fun to make fun of them. After that, he didn't mention a word to me. We closed the store and waited for Jesus to come to pick up the safe. Jesus was an old man who didn't speak fluently in English. He worked from 4:30 in the morning till who knows how late at night. He was a well trusted employee who picked up all the money from our store safely. Once he came, we all said our goodbyes and headed home.

I drove a 20 minute drive. Work seemed far away for friends of mine, so they never came and visited me to drop off and say hi. It wasn't far away when you finally did get there. Work was in Hollister, and I lived in Gilroy which didn't make sense.

Once I got home, I went upstairs to my room and fell on my bed face first. I didn't know how long it was till someone started to knock on my door. I got the strength to get up and answer it. If I haven't felt tired before, it was now.

"Hi honey, going to sleep?"

I nodded. It was my mom. "Yeah, straight to sleep, then school."

"Remember to wake up early if you want a ride to school."

I nodded once more and closed the door. I lay in my bed once again and dozed off.

I woke up extra early. It was cold outside and probably the reason for my awakening. My hands were icy cold they started to burn. I got up from bed and started to walk to the mirror attached to my door. I could see my face. I was average looking, dark brown eyes, same colored long hair, only what set me apart from others in school was I was the only one with curls. Not that I hated it, I liked my curly hair in a perspective where I was differently set apart from their kind. I was just different and that's what I always want to show.

I looked my age, which scared me. I remember being little, seeing 17 year olds as grownups and working, being mature and it was strange for me. I was 17, looked like it, but never mature enough. At least what my mom told me.

I got dressed, nothing special just jeans, and black shirt. I didn't have time to actually straighten my hair like usual times I did, so my hair stayed curly. I grabbed my bag, hung it over my arm and walked out as soon my mom started the car.

"I thought you weren't going to let me give you a ride for a second." she said.

I gave a fake smile and a laugh. "So picking me up?" I asked her.

She put on her seatbelt and answered no. She had to work late again so I had to fend for myself and buy something to eat.

Once she dropped me off, I waved at her goodbye. I looked up at the sign in front of the school gates. " Gilroy High School ." I was alone at the school. Too early, maybe. Or maybe no school today. I shook my head. Why do I always have to think that when I'm early?

I looked ahead of me and there was our table outside, next to a big tree that provided shade on hot and sunny days during lunch. I sat on top of the table, my feet on the seats skipping through my History book and randomly taking interest in some quotes, pictures and events.

I didn't realize everyone I knew was already around me chatting up till I heard someone's distanced voice started calling my name. I slowly looked up. It was James. He waved from across the parking lot. I mildly waved back. He ran over to me and took the book from my lap.

"Hey give it back!" He teased, his voice becoming feminine.

"I swear to god you can pass off as being a girl on the phone." I teased back grabbing the book from him as quickly as I could.

James did look feminine to me in some way. It was odd though because in reality he wasn't. His black hair was spiked up, and he wasn't all hardcore body but he was just average. He was skinny but that was somewhat of a lie. Beneath it he was strong. This made most of the other guys in this school somewhat jealous for his hidden strength. At least 3 guys made that mistake to pick a fight with him.

"I sound just like you, shut up." James said in his normal voice.

"I don't sound that girly."

"Class is about to start, want me to walk you?"

"Sure." I said blankly. "Oh, and I'll see you at lunch. You are buying this time Jamie."

"Why do you keep calling me Jamie?" He whined.

"Because I've known you for ever. I have the honor and privilege to say it."

"Yes, your majesty." He started to laugh.

I didn't know when we even started walking because Jamie left and I was in class already. I took my seat in front of the class. Soon afterwards everyone else started to walk in. I saw Derek come in. He's taller than I am, but I'm only 5'5. He had his hair cut short, and he always dressed in baggy clothes. "Hey Jen." He passed by.

The teacher came in soon after. He started the class in writing a journal entry. Then something happened. Someone came in with a note to the teacher. "Ah, I see." The teacher looked at us, and tried to get our attention while some girls were whispering to one another and giggling. Once everyone sat quietly, the teacher began to speak.


End file.
